1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to jig assembly, particularly to a jig assembly for dispensing, selecting, and sorting fastener nuts in a certain specified orientation.
2. Description of Related Art
A fastener nut has a nut cap and an assembling portion formed on an end of the nut cap, and the diameter of the nut cap is larger than the diameter of the assembling portion. In use, the assembling portion of the fastener nut is used as a surface for welding or otherwise attaching to a component. Typically, a plurality of fastener nuts are loaded in a container in a disordered state, and the relatively small size of the fastener nuts makes the presentation of the fastener nuts in the correct orientation thereof for immediate attachment to another object a very inefficient process.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.